1975
by Grapesy
Summary: What happens when the Marauders are pitted against each other in a situation where survival is questionable and no one can be trusted?


**A/N:** This might eventually turn into something with more chapters going over glimpses of the Marauders; who knows?

* * *

This was not a peaceful time. This was war. There was no such thing as treaties or alignments, no, this was the kind of thing that people had nightmares about for years to come. The kind of nightmare you'd wake up from in a sweat so cold it could only remind you of the freezing snow that covered everything, muffled everything, the same snow that reminded each young boy involved that they were alone in this world. There was no one there to have your back in this cruel barren wasteland. Friendships no longer existed, having been traded to ensure each owns survival; every man for himself.

Peter edged around the large tree he hid behind, his cheeks torn and reddened by the wind made worse by the temperature, closed his eyes tightly and tried not to hyperventilate. This was going to end horribly- he knew it. Something was going to go wrong and he could only hope he wasn't the one that got it in the end. Please please please please please don't let it be him. He should have spoken up for once, said that he didn't want to do this, that he had a bad feeling about this and why did it have to come to _this_! Daring to duck his head out from the confines of safety he found himself in, he quickly jumped back as he saw something dart across the snow, sure - so sure - that it was one of his best friends that had now become his sworn enemies. It was only after a small whimper and a few moments pause that he realised it had just been some little critter running about, but he was all too aware it could have been one of them. That could have been one of them, though. That could have been the end.

Sirius lunged, having risked everything to run out in the open and then jump behind the snow bank that had come about when snow piled all winter over a bench. He'd wondered before why this seemingly random stone bench sat out here all by itself so... randomly, but those were not his thoughts right now. If anything? This bloody bench was his saviour. Landing on his stomach and quickly raising to an elbow, he looked back in the direction of where he had just sprinted from, glad to see that he had not been followed. His footprints could lead any of the others directly to him, but from this vantage point he was willing to bet he'd see any of them coming towards him first. He would see them and have no remorse for what he would do; eliminating them before they could do the same to him. It was the only way, he hadn't wanted it to come to this, but it was clearly the _only_ way. Only once he had ensured his safety did he reach up and brush snow off of his boggan that had stuck there when he practically faceplanted into the snow, keeping an eye out on his surroundings as he set about the final preparations for battle.

James considered himself downright fearless, this trait especially coming in handy in this moment in time. How else would he have been brave (read: potentially stupid) enough to think to race out in plain sight, his vision narrowing to a tunnel, the only thing in his focus being the tree up ahead. It couldn't be more than ten or so metres ahead of him, but in such hostile conditions like this it could be a matter of life and death. What was more, his diginity was on the line here. He _wasn't_ going to be brought down, he _couldn't_ be brought down by one of THEM. Little did they know that he wasn't going to go down easily, they actually thought they stood a chance against him. Pure adrenaline drove him forward, he being so singularly focused on reaching that tree that he didn't even see the one that might just be his imminent downfall lying in wait. He. Just. Had. To. Keep. Running. Victory would be his, if only he could make it those last quickened paces.

Remus had at first been mildly apprehensive about this all, musing aloud if any good could come from any of this. Knowing his friends - if he could still call them this in these tense moments of near silence - someone would end up with a cracked skull. As time wore on, though, the longer he had been alone out here, the more he had warmed up to the idea at hand. After all, he did have a few advantages that could ensure he came out victorious in this all. Edges that Sirius, nor Peter nor James had. It also did not hurt that from where he crouched in that ditch the only way he could be seen was one of them literally stepped on him. A soft sound from directly ahead caught his attention, and for a second the werewolf wondered if his time was up, if this was it. But the boy with the glasses didn't even seem to notice him as he vaulted over that indentation in the ground; he just kept running. Reaching down to pick up his weapon, Remus smirked. There was too much on the line right now to let himself feel mercy simply because of former affiliations. Lining up his sight, he took aim, then hurriedly readjusted himself by taking a small step to the side... Only to hear a stick hidden under the snow snap.

He wasn't the only one to hear that noise, all three of the other boys tensing, but it was James who was closest and turned enough to see the assassin waiting in the wings. This disadvantage was entirely his, he trying to dig into his coat pocket to grab his own ammunition, in the end it being an exercise in futility.

The brown-haired boy saw him fumbling and knew he had to take this chance. Who knew if he'd be presented with another? If he could take out James, then that only left Sirius and Peter between him and victory. Not missing a beat, he fired, watching intently to see if his shot hit.

James' eye widened as he saw that snowball coming towards him; fuck. In a last ditch effort to ensure he wasn't taken out, he tried to jump out of the way with an overly dramatic yell and thankfully the ball of ice fell short. It still didn't help that he had just given up his position.

Sirius had heard that noise and knew this was it- the point of no return. Moving up enough to peer over the edge of that snowbank, a predatory grin growing on his face as he saw not one, but two of his opponents. A snap decision was made, deciding to take out the lesser of two evils first, or really Remus was closer so he'd have to do. He bid his time, waiting until the taller boy had thrown himself to the ground to suddenly stand up and hurl a snowball as hard as he could toward the boy half hidden in the snow.

"_Hah_!" James shouted, smugly looking over at Remus, "You dare not try to take down the mighty-" He cut himself off as a snowball came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of his friend's face. That was all it took for him to starting roaring with laughter, leaning back in the snow to clutch at his stomach. That was brilliant.

Remus had not been expecting that to come out of nowhere. He had to admit it was a bit offsetting to find a packed snowball - what was Sirius using to make these? A _vice_? - smashing into the side of your face before the icy bits dropped down and under the collar of your jacket. With an unimpressed look on his face, he whipped to look over in the direction that had come from, just in time to see Sirius step into view.

"_ONE DOWN_!" Sirius bellowed, tipping his head back to laugh maniacally as he raised his fists skyward. This was no longer about staying hidden, now this was all out, no holds barred insanity. He still had to take out the one giggling in the snow, then hunt down Peter, but first he had to relish in this moment.

During all of this, Peter had stayed behind that tree. His tree. It would keep him nice and safe. While this all raged on nearby, he would be nice and safe and hidden behind this tree. Oh oh oh, he had plans to eventually make an attack, but he wanted to take his time with this and strike when at the least expected moment. He just wasn't entirely sure when that was going to be, but he'd figure it out! Don't worry! It was James' words that made him jump, it sounding so much closer than he thought it would. Little did he know that his tree was the exact same on the other had been running for. Inching out, he immediately jumped back when he both saw that James was right there laughing, this being coupled by Sirius's crazed exclamation. James was _right there_. He could use this to his advantage. HE COULD TAKE OUT JAMES! Peter looked down at the single snowball he had been cradling in his hands and smiled like a child just presented with a birthday cake. With all of this at hand, he still had to take a deep breath before stepping out from behind the tree, more or less standing over the one still laying prone before letting that snowball simply fall out of his hands.

One second James was laughing at Remus being hit, and the next he noticed someone looming over him, looking up just in time to see Peter drop that snowball on his face. How had that happened! Opening his mouth to protest, all that ended up buying him was a mouthful of snow. Suddenly sputtering, he bolted up as he began pawing at his face and glasses.

Peter was so happy in that moment he could have clapped. Instead he simply went with shouting at the top of his lungs. "James is out! I hit James! He's out!" This moment was short-lived as he then realised that deranged laughter had ended. It was with fear in his eyes that they landed on Sirius leering over at him with a grin from ear to ear. He didn't even have a snowball in his hands, but Peter did not care. This was not going to end well, "Uh-oh..."

And then there was two. Nothing against Peter personally, but Sirius knew he had as well as won, already. With James and Remus out of the game, this win was as good his. "Peeeeeter," he said in a low sing-song voice, not even bothering to hold back that laugh as the other looked from one side to the other before he took off running. Look at that, he thought he still had a chance, but it was for naught. Taking off after the smaller boy, Sirius's grin only grew (if that was possible) as Peter looked over his shoulder and screeched. He didn't yell, didn't shout, didn't squeal. He had screeched. Gaining ground on him, Sirius saw a window of opportunity and took it, launching himself at the other's back.

No, no, no, no, no, _no_! Why had he let himself be found out? Why hadn't he just stayed behind the bleeding tree? As he felt Sirius's body collide with his, Peter was helpless to do anything other than let out a grunt and then another as his face connected with snow. Ow. Ow, that was going to hurt tomorrow morning. Actually, he was pretty sure it hurt right now. "G'off! G'off! _Get off_!" he shouted, having turned his head enough to be able to speak properly.

"It still counts!" Sirius yelled, "I win!" Was it necessary to continue to pin Peter down? Absolutely. He _had_ just won, after all.

Having gotten as much snow as was possible off of his face, though his glasses were still in dire need of being cleaned correctly, James saw Sirius tackle Peter and took a few brisk steps before going full speed towards them. A battle cry slipped past his lips as he dove towards the other two, effectively turning this into the start of a dog pile as both of the other boys let out mirroring '_oophs_'. "Remus! For the love of Godric, Remus where are you!"

Remus had watched this all occur as he made his way up that slight incline, chuckling at the right moments and wincing at the others. There were times he worried for the safety - not to mention sanity - of his friends. It was pretty much a constant thing, coupled with the regular wondering of how Sirius and James hadn't gotten themselves killed yet. Or killed Peter. This would never cease to amaze him. On level ground again, he brushed snow off of his front as he made his way over to the other three- Sirius caught between reveling in his victory and looking displeased at being jumped on, Peter simply flailing his limbs about and James grinning like an idiot. "Oi, you're going to break him, guys," he said sagely having stopped in front of them.

"You two... are crushing me..." Peter somehow managed to wheeze.

"Get off me with your fat arse, Potter!" Sirius groused testily.

James just laughed.

Lifting a foot, Remus placed the sole of his shoe against James' hip and pushed with enough force to topple him off of the other two. He almost did a somersault, landing awkwardly on his shoulder and partially the side of his head. That was all it took for Sirius to back up onto his knees, a hand coming to rest over his side. Peter simply gasped and let himself lay still. There was no avoiding the fact that he was amused as Remus shook his head down at them. "So how'd that work out for you lot?"

"Helllll, I think I broke my neck," James drawled as he clamped his eyes shut and tried not to move.

"Your fat arse probably broke it," Sirius countered, "And I am rather sure my ribs, too." His hand not on his torso planted into the snow palm-down for stability.

"...I think I'm dead..." Peter brought the conversation home, using the last bit of his strength to roll onto his back.

There was silence for a moment, one in which the four boys all exchanged chesire grins before simultaneously breaking out in laughter like the lunatics they obviously were.


End file.
